prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS34
is episode 34 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Mai asked her parents to make a moon-viewing party, and they agreed. But then Mai noticed Kazuya wasn't at home. Kazuya was worried about something, and kicked a stone. Kintoleski, who was running by, said for him to kick correctly. At school, Mai invited everyone to the party, and everyone said they'll bring snacks. After school, Mai was sweeping the yard, when Kazuya returned. He was really down. Next day, Saki noticed, that Mai is down, and Mai told her about Kazuya. In the evening, Saki went to pick up Susuki grass for the party, and saw Kazuya's bike. She wanted to approach him, but didn't knew how. Flappy tried telling her, but Saki pointed, that he can't even confess to Choppy. Then Kazuya noticed her. She didn't knew how to start, and Flappy started for her, saying, that she failed on a test. Kazuya gave her some advice about tests, and asked, what is she doing here. Saki remembered, that she needs Susuki grass, and Kazuya showed her the place, that has lots of Susuki grass. Meanwhile, at Mai's, clouds were blocking the Moon, and Mai was worried about Saki and Kazuya. Back at the field, Saki apologised for dragging Kazuya into that. He noticed, that the couds are really thick, and asked, will they cancel the party if they won't see Moon. Saki said, that they putted too much into that to cancel. Then Kazuya said, that their school's festival is coming, and he joined the planning community. Everyone's opinions are different, and he doesn't know how to make everyone to have fun. Saki said, that everyone deep inside want to have a good festival. Like for their party, there were may different opinions about snacks, and they just decided to take them all. Kazuya started laughing, and Saki thought, that she told too much. Kazuya said, that she was incredible. Then they prepared to leave, when Kintoleski appeared, punching Kazuya so he lost conciousness. Moop and Foop hurried to call Mai. Choppy sensed, that Flappy is in anger. Kintoleski was waiting for Mai too. Then Mai came, noticing Kazuya. Saki and Mai transformed to Bright and Windy. Then Kintoleski summoned Uzaina from Kazuya's bike combined with electricity pole. It started shooting screws. Bright and Windy used their powers to defend themselves, but fell. Then Moop and Foop gave them Spiral Ring Set. They used powers of wind and Moon, pushing Uzaina. Then used Spiral Star Splash, defeating it. Then Kazuya woke up, and saw, that Susuke grass is messed up, but Saki said, that a lot survived too. Then both started laughing. At the party, Kenta asked, why does Kazuya always drinks milk, and he answered, that when you go to space you are at zero-gravity, and your bones are fragile. Ever since he was a kid and heard, that milk strenghtens bones, it became his habit. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star